The Adventure of Shadow and Friends
by Prophet21
Summary: Shadow, a human/shadow clan hybrid. He is sent out to find his own life. During his departure, he has met friends, most of them are slugs. However, he then meets someone that will change his life. OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first time creating a slugterra fanfic. So if there are any errors, please let me know. Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Introduction <span>

General P.O.V. 

Somewhere within an unknown cavern, a cloaked figure wanders through a forbidden territory, the Shadow Clan territory. Reasons for doing such a thing is unknown, but it seems the person has a goal. As she is continued walking deeper into the territory, she was confronted by shadow clan members. Before they could warn her to leave, she pulled her cloak down to reveal she wore a shadow talker. "Please! I need to see your leader", she asked. They looked at each other before motioning her to follow.

It took a while before they lead her to their leader. "Why are you here slugterran", he asked plainly. "Please, they're after him. You _have_ to protect my child!", she stated in worry. She then opened her cloak to reveal a child, no more then a couple of months old. She then gave her child a kiss on the forehead before placing him in the leaders hands. "Since you were an ally to us back then, we shall protect your child by any means", he promised, the child sound asleep in his arms.

"Thank you. I hope to see him when he's all grown up", she stated, pulling her hood on. As she was about to leave, she looked back, her last time looking at the child before walking away. The clan leader looked down at the child, seeing that he squirmed a bit. "For as long as we live, we will not let this child be harmed", he promised to himself and to the other, which agreed. "This child from now on shall be named shadow", he announced before walking back to their home.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sixteen years later...

Throughout the years, they have helped the child learn their ways as he grew. It was quite unusual that he quickly learned the ways of the shadow clan, seeing that he changed from his stay. He was stronger then most of the clan members, he even excelled above the elite warriors. However, it seemed that it was about time for him to leave, seeing that he was well prepared for what awaits him. Today is the day that Shadow, member of the Shadow Clan, is sent to back to the other caverns.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the story. Slugterra is one of my favorite shows to watch. I'll see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry that I took so long. I was busy with other fanfics. So anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A New Friend <span>

Shadow's P.O.V. 

It was early in the morning when the chief asked me to meet him at the boundary of our territory. I'm not quite sure why he asked for me, it was just sudden, but I did what I was told. I met him at the boundary of our home, curious to what he wanted from me. "Leader, you asked for me", I stated, a confused. "Shadow, it seems its time for you to leave and start a new path", he said. "Wait, are you saying that It's time to leave my home", I asked, feeling very confused. He gave a nod before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, if you need any help in conflict, use this", he said before handing me a flute. "What does this do", I asked. "If you sing a certain song through this flute, we shall arrive", he explained. "Thank you. I will now start my journey from here on out", I stated. I was about to walk away before he grabbed my shoulder. "Wait. You wouldn't go out there without a companion, would you?", he said. "Companion?", I asked, tilting my head to the side. However, before I could say anything else, I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see a familiar face I've seen within my time in the clan.

"Hello shadow, thought you could leave by yourself", she stated as we both got up from the floor. "Nylia, you're my companion", I asked, a bit happy. She gave an energetic nod as she joined my side. She was about 5'4, not the usual height among others. She had a deeper shade of blue with the usual green outlines, which also outlined her slightly large chest. She had a light shade of eyes, but it suited her better. She had a nicely curved body figure and was rather strong, but not as strong as me.

"It seemed that someone else wanted to start a new path for their own life", the leader stated, smiling a bit. "Though it seems this may be early then expected." "Leader, don't worry. I promise to you that we would be safe as long as we have each other", I promised him. I looked over at nylia, who had a huge smile across her face. "Alright, I trust that you will have a safe journey. So long shadow and nylia", he bid farewell before teleporting away.

"So, were to now", she asked. "Somewhere far, but for now, we need to find a place to rest", I stated before we ran towards an unknown goal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Midnight... 

"How long was our trek, besides the obstacles we had to endure", nylia asked, tired. "Those "obstacles" were nothing but your curiosity of the surrounding slugs", I stated, feeling a bit tired. "_Though I wish we had a place to rest", _I thought. However, it seemed that our question was answered because along side a wall was a cave. Before I could react, nylia shoved me out-of-the-way before running towards the cave. "_I can never understand her, even through my growth"_, I thought. "_Although she was my only_ friend." I looked around for a while before making my way towards the shelter.

However, as I was at the entrance, I heard a slight sob. I looked down at my feet to see a slug, commonly known as a flopper by the slugterrans. I went down on my knees and gently poked the slug. "Are you alright", I asked. The slug suddenly jumped in surprise before looking up at me. "What do you want", the slug demanded. "I just wanted to know why you're saddened", I stated. "It's just that everyslug hates me because I'm useless", the slug stated sadly. "I don't think you're useless, friend", I said kindly. "Why call me a friend. Why?", he asked.

"Everybody has to have a friend in their time", I said, a slight smile across my face. "Names Alfred, what's yours", he asked, wiping away a few stray tears. "My names shadow", I greeted. "So, would you like to join my friend and I for a slumber, I would be grateful", I asked, lowering my hand to the ground. He looked at my hand for a while before hopping on, giving a slight chirp. I laughed a bit before heading towards the cave with my new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Thank you for enjoying my chapter. If you do not review, I'll send out shadow to get you. I'll see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
